Surface emitting lasers such as vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (xe2x80x9cVCSELsxe2x80x9d) and other optical surface emitting or detecting devices (collectively referred to as xe2x80x9csurface devicesxe2x80x9d) are now being used in optoelectronic applications, such as optical data networking.
Surface devices are typically disposed on a base substrate of some sort. Sometimes, it is necessary to electrically insulate the VCSEL from the substrate. Other times, when a VCSEL is used as a part of an optoelectronic package which comprises an optical fiber array, it is always necessary to insure that a correct fiber-to-VCSEL spacing is achieved during fabrication and assembly of the package.
Accordingly, it is a desire of the present invention to provide optoelectronic packages which comprise surface devices, such as VCSELs, which are electrically insulated from a base substrate.
It is a further desire of the present invention to provide optoelectronic packages which comprise surface devices, such as VCSELs, that are properly spaced apart from optical fibers.
Further desires will become apparent from the drawings, detailed description of the invention and claims which follow.
The present invention provides optoelectronic packages, each of which comprises a base substrate having an insulation layer. Disposed on a surface of the substrate is a surface device. The insulation layer may comprise SiO2, SiN or Al2O3 for example.
As envisioned by the present invention, the surface device may comprise a VCSEL, photodetector or similar device. Over the base substrate and VCSEL is disposed a first lid having an opening. In the opening is disposed an optical fiber array which comprises one or more optical fibers disposed substantially parallel with a signal path of the VCSEL.
The packages envisioned by the present invention may comprise a plurality of surface devices and optical fiber arrays.
Sometimes, a portion of a surface device extends above the surface of the substrate. In such a case, the present invention envisions a modified lid comprising a recessed surface for receiving the surface device.
The present invention envisions packages which have a second lid. The second lid is normally placed on top of the first lid and has an opening aligned substantially parallel with the opening in the first lid.
A number of other features are contemplated by the present invention. For example, either the lids or substrate may comprise alignment pits and protrusions for aligning the lid and substrate. Further, alignment spheres (e.g., sapphire ball lenses) may be used as well.
A variety of optical fiber arrays may be apart of the packages envisioned by the present invention, including arrays which comprise V-grooves and wick stops. The wick stops help prevent an adhesive from spreading to a portion of the optical fiber arrays when the arrays are initially being assembled.
The arrays which are a part of the packages envisioned by the present invention may comprise a number of different types of optical fibers including circular and non-circular optical fibers. The surface devices envisioned by the present invention may comprise any arbitrary shape, including substantially square or rectangular shapes.
The present invention and its advantages can be best understood with reference to the drawings, detailed description of the invention and the claims that follow.